A conventional metal atomizing device generally includes a heater for providing high temperature to the metal, an inlet for ejecting the metal into to a chamber and side nozzle for providing variety of noble gas to mix with the metal in the chamber. The noble gas is expanded in volume by the temperature and the metal is mixed with the noble gas, and the combination of the metal and the noble gas is ejected from a nozzle. Basically, the particles of the metal can be small as 15 μm which is not satisfied in some industries.
The present invention intends to provide a metal atomizing device which provide the particles of metal to 10 to 5 μm.